


First Day Of School

by Mswriter07



Series: Brian and Dom plus one [5]
Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Layla's first day of school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day Of School

Five years later

Brian and Dom were in their kitchen getting breakfast and lunches ready for the day when Layla Rose bounded down the steps from her room. “Morning daddy. Morning papai.” She smiled at them.

“Excited Layla?” Brian asked.

“Very. I want to go to school.”

“You sound just like your mother did on her first day of school.” Dom said with a small smile.

“Can we go see mommy soon? We haven’t been in a while.”

“Sure. If we can get away from the shop this weekend we’ll take the trip to see her.”

Layla went up to Brian and hugged his waist and said, “Thanks daddy.”

“You’re welcome honey. Now let’s eat papa’s breakfast…”

“The most important meal of the day.” Layla finished.

“You got that right.” Dom laughed. He saw his niece growing up letting more facets of her personality out and he knew she was going to be a beautiful human being inside and out. She had Brian’s golden curls and light olive tone of Mia and she had her dad’s blue eyes. Dom sat plates in front of Brian and Layla at the bar and watched as the two dug in. He knew Brian had only really started to eat when they got together and not depend on fast food all the time so he made sure he was up early enough to cook breakfast most mornings and get his family off to a good start for their day.

He was excited for Layla too, finally going to school. He knew she would fit in pretty well. She was fluent in the language mainly because he had asked their babysitter and close friend to start teaching her as soon as she started putting sounds together. Brian was getting a lot better too with the Portuguese with Layla’s help. He was fairly fluent already which is part of the reason they stayed in Brazil. The feds and other international law enforcement people just conveniently forgot about them after they helped take down Hernan Reyes and they got to live in peace for the most part. Dom ate his omelet and finished gathering together their lunches while Brian fixed Layla’s hair in a braid down her back and had her go get her new backpack.

The two had talked about what kind of school to send her to and had decided on a local non-denominational private school. They didn’t want her to deal with the Catholic nuns but they wanted her to be able to get the best education they could afford which was pretty limitless. They had several accounts and had things invested for when she was grown and they put all of Mia’s money in a trust fund for her. They didn’t live an opulent lifestyle but they made sure to have a nice house and nice cars but nothing too flashy. They kept their racecars in a storage unit on the back of their property and only pulled those out on the occasion but not much.

A few minutes later Layla came down the stairs with her backpack and said, “I’m ready.”

“We’re ready too darlin’.” Dom gave Layla her new lunch bag and he grabbed the small cooler he put his and Brian’s food in and the three were out the door with Brian locking up and they headed towards the cars.

Layla looked at Dom and asked, “Can we take daddy’s car?”

Brian had picked another sport car that was good for racing but kept it street legal so he could drive Layla around in it. He grinned at Layla’s question and looked at Dom expectantly. Dom said, “Yeah we can take daddy’s car.”

Layla jumped up and down as she clapped and said, “Yay!” She ran to the passenger side of the car where her booster seat still sat so she could see over the window. Brian helped buckle her in and Dom put their cooler behind Brian’s seat. She held her backpack and lunch bag close to her and as Brian and Dom got situated in the front seats, Layla started bouncing her leg in excitement. 

Dom turned his head and seen her vibrating with energy like Brian did when he was excited or nervous and asked, “You good Layla?”

“I’m good. Getting nervous though.”

Brian looked at his daughter and said, “You’ll be fine.”

“I know I will daddy.” 

Brian pulled out onto the road and drove them towards the school and Brian parked in the parking lot next to the building. The teachers were waiting for the students and Layla got out of the car behind Brian and Dom, holding her bag and lunch. She looked through the teachers and found her teacher and smiled. She knew she’d like her class after they met the teachers and staff last week during their open house and registration. She held Brian’s hand and they went over to where her class was standing.

The teacher stepped up and shook Brian’s hand. “Good morning Mr. O’ Conner. Mr. Toretto.” She acknowledged Dom with a nod and looked down at Layla Rose. “Good morning Ms. Layla Rose. Are you excited about today?”

“Very excited and a little nervous.” She mock whispered.

The teacher laughed and Brian knelt next to Layla and said, “You’ve got our phone numbers if you need to call us. One of us will be here to get you when school is over and I put a surprise in your backpack if you get lonely.”

“What’d you put in it?” Layla asked her eyes lighting up.

“It’s in your front pocket but you can look for it later.”

“Okay daddy. I love you and I’ll miss you today.”

“I’ll miss you too honey and I love you very much.” Brian said as Layla pulled him into a hug.

Layla pulled away and said, “I’ll be good daddy. I’ll call if I need anything.”

“Okay honey.” Brian stood up and Dom leaned down to hug Layla bye and that he loved her before he had to pull Brian back to the car so they could get to work on time. 

Ten minutes later they were in front of the garage and the two went inside Dom grabbing their lunch from the car. After he put the cooler in the refrigerator he went to look for Brian. He found him in his own office and asked, “You going to be okay?”

“Yeah.” Brian said as he looked at Dom from his desk and then continued, “It just seems like she’s growing up so quickly. She can speak the language and I’m still stumbling after five years and she doesn’t seem too afraid of anything.”

“That definitely comes from you being her dad. Not much would scare her I don’t think.” Dom laughed.

“Probably not.” Brian grinned.

“Relax man. She’ll be all right for seven hours and then one of us will be getting her depending on what’s going on in the lab.”

“I know but this will be the longest time we’ve spent apart since she was about a year and a half.”

“It’s hard Brian but everything will be worth it.”

“I hope it is.”

Dom went over to Brian’s desk and wrapped his arms around him as he pulled him into a kiss. When they were done Dom said, “Everything will be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Portuguese Translation: Papai: Daddy.


End file.
